Loyal Minion
by The Metal Cervidae
Summary: A minion of Aku may not be all he appears to be. Oneshot, rated to be safe.


OHEMGEE! FIRST FIC! And a rather short one-shot nonetheless! Oh, and it's a Samurai Jack fic, 'cause I felt the SJ category here was lonely and unloved.

I also felt like writing about Demongo, since I have noticed no one has wrote about him. Mad Jack, the Scotsman, and I swear some other minor characters have been at least mentioned in fics, but not Demongo, even though he's awesome and has a lava lamp head.

So, here we are, my first fic and the first mention of Demongo on zee site.

* * *

Demongo – Dealer of Destruction, Merchant of Doom – these were titles he had gained from years of doing what he had done best and what he was well-known for, it was a hobby and guilty pleasure that made mortals quiver in fright; stealing essences. 

In fact, it was this ability of stealing souls that brought him where he was today – in front of Aku.

He was called upon to serve, which seldom happened, actually. It seemed as though he was only called upon when he was absolutely needed. This was because he was regarded as Aku's trump card – his best minion. Most would consider being Aku's best minion an honor, since the overlord's standards were quite high, which was no surprise, what with him being the one who ruled this pitiful, corrupted planet with an iron fist. Also because it was quite clear the shape-shifter had a low tolerance for just about everybody. But to him this was merely a position that assured that no harm from his master would come to him.

There was reason to worry about being attacked, he knew all too well how demons hungered for power – he was a demon himself, after all. This also meant they hungered for those with power, especially other demons. The demons were nothing like the human race or most other societies, who needed each other for strength and support – they, on the other hand, would eat the weaker without remorse, and abhorred those stronger.

Demongo was no exception; this was why he detested his master.

This was why it was good to be Aku's first minion, it lowered the risk of being devoured because he was considered too valuable of an asset in the minions of Aku. What also kept the shape-shifter from eating him was Demongo's loyalty. Through most of his life with Aku, he had been commented ( or spat at ) for being his most loyal and dependable servant.

But no one had any idea of the ploy formed in his head. Everyone was unaware that he planned on someday overthrowing Aku and taking the world's throne for himself. Many demons and other creatures had dreamed of being ruler of the world, but found it a hopeless goal, since Aku has been said to be invincible.

… Or, at least _almost _invincible, and Demongo knew all too well of that little weakness; a little samurai from the past, or, more accurately, the sword he wielded.

All these years, no matter how many souls he had collected, he knew it would never be enough to defeat Aku. But when word spread of a samurai from the past, he had hope, and when he saw his master's frustration with destroying the human, he knew a day would come when he would finally be able to obtain that weakness. A day where he could finally capture the one thing he had been missing that was the key to proving to his master who was superior.

Today was the day.

"Find Samurai Jack…" The large shape-shifting demon before him spoke, "… destroy him and enslave his essence!"

"Samurai Jack? A prize indeed!" Demongo said, sounding honored, "The greatest of all warriors!" Most people would consider this either a one-way ticket to certain death (in which they would decline, and instead meet a brutal death from Aku himself.) or another way to get money than a privilege. Though an honor was not as the soul-stealing demon viewed it, it was more like he was being granted permission to keep this power all too himself.

"Yes, what better way to get rid of him than have his essence imprisoned for all time!" Aku said, seeming to be both praising himself for thinking of this and unable to wait for this to be fulfilled. Demongo was laughing at his master's naivety in his head, _Such a foolish mistake that will ultimately be regretted!_ He thought, having a hard time not bursting into giggles, but instead he only let his smirk grow across his face from ear to ear – well, if he had any ears it would.

No longer would he have to settle with being a mere merchant. No longer would he have to resort to be a thief of souls. He would soon be invincible, and prove to the world his newly found strength by ousting Aku; he was confident about it.

_Soon, you will be mine, my mastah'!_

**End.  
**

* * *

Crappy and short; just the way I write them! 

The idea for this fic was actually gotten from how I thought Demongo sounded very much like Starscream of Transformers, who is best known for being a traitorous character. I thought this could very easily be translated into Demongo. So, TF fans might have found the relationship I portrayed here between Aku and Demongo similar to that of Megatron and Starscream. ( Y'know what I also noticed? They're almost the same colors! 'Cept Starscream's red, blue and white while Demongo is red, blue and black. )

The idea about demons devouring each other was inspired by Ansuz's idea in "Dancing with the Devil", an excellent fic that deserves a read and more reviews. ( It's okay that I borrowed that idea, riiiight, Ansuz? -hopeful- )

Reviews are greatly appreciated, criticism and tips are welcome… just so long as it's constructive and not a flame. Even if I do suck, I don't like flames. Flames are unnecessary and we can all do without them.

Oh, and just to let you know, I used exact quotes from the show between Aku and Demongo in that last part with the dialogue. -nods-

-stares at her friends- Happy now?


End file.
